Firewalking
Latin Confederation |side2 = United States |side3 = PsiCorps |goal1 = Capture the Psychic Amplifier before the Allies and before it can activate |goal2 = Capture the Psychic Amplifier before the Soviets and before it can activate Take revenge on the Soviets |goal3 = Activate the Psychic Amplifier |commanders1 = Soviet General |commanders2 = Unknown American commander |commanders3 = Unknown Epsilon proselyte |forces1 = Most Confederation arsenal |forces2 = Most American arsenal |forces3 = Most PsiCorps arsenal |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Medium |casual3 = Heavy |music = Warfare (covered by Smiechu) (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Sandman |design2 = * Cesare * Sandman }} Operation: Firewalking is the fourth Soviet Act Two campaign mission. Briefing Marvelous work in Rio, Comrade. We have brought Morales someplace safe and away from Yuri's reach for now. In debriefing, he mentioned finding a female soldier of Yuri's being held at that facility for weeks, and that various personnel around kept saying they "missed her deadline" and that Yuri would not be pleased with them. Unfortunately, the tank she was locked in has been destroyed with a nuclear warhead, so we cannot look into this further. If you recall, during the early stages of the Third Great World War, two Psychic Beacons were deployed in North America to control the American populace, with a Psychic Amplifier deployed in Chicago to enhance their powers. The Beacon there and the Amplifier were destroyed by the American forces, and in retaliation we fired a MIDAS at Chicago, utterly annihilating the Allied troops gathered in it and making the city entirely uninhabitable. It would appear that Yuri falsified reports about the area being a hazard zone in order to hide his real objective from us: a reconstruction of the Psychic Amplifier. The Amplifier threatens what control we hold over the United States, and you will need to move in to capture it in order to keep our control secured. Unfortunately, it seems as if the Allied rebels also caught wind of Yuri's deception and his plans, and have also begun moving in to take the device as well. While the rebels are a threat, your main priority is capturing that Psychic Amplifier, and ensure we don't lose another key territory to Yuri. Objective 1: Clear the area around the old Latin Confederation base. Objective 2: Capture the Psychic Amplifier. Events Landing in the heated fight Soviet Forces had arrived in the city, landing to the same place which the Latin Confederation base used to be there. There they saw both of the Americans and the Epsilon forces clashing in. However, rather than wasting the lives of his men in facing them both, he decided to let his men watch the fight until either side won with only few survivors. When that happened, he ordered his men to clean up the remainder of either side and quickly establish a base. Defending from both oppositions After the General built his base there, he soon received a warm welcome from the Americans whom are very angry to see him. His forces manage to beat them off which afterwards the Epsilon forces arrived to do the same thing, which his forces thwart them back as well. There are occurrences that both sides appeared heading to his base, his forces simply defended against the combine attack which instead turn into a Mêlée à Trois. However the Soviet General knew he couldn't let this go on, as this will delay his chances of capturing the Amplifier. Capturing the Amplifier After thwarting both enemies, he continue to gather enough forces for a swift attack into the Epsilon Base. He also keep left some of his men to defense the base from unsuspecting American attacks which he decided to ignore them. A combination of Ground and Aerial attacks swiftly thinned down the Epsilon forces there, leaving nothing but only the Amplifier intact which soon an escorted Engineer seized it and afterwards the Amplifier is re-tuned for the Soviet's cause. Aftermath With the capture of the Amplifier, the Soviets secured a base of operations and delayed Yuri's plans to conquer the country. However, they still need to reclaim Mother Russia from Yuri's hands whom making a use of the brainwashed Russian forces to attack across the continent. This made them decide to conduct a meeting with a former ally whom also suffered from a similar problem... Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 70000 * Psychic Amplifier countdown: 1:30:00 * 5 additional Mortar Quads will be sent after Battle Lab is built. Normal * Starting credits: 65000 * Psychic Amplifier countdown: 1:20:00 * 5 additional Mortar Quads will be sent after Battle Lab is built. * After a while, Americans will build Stormchildren to attack player's Construction Yard. * Every once in a while, Epsilon will paradrop infantry near the player's base. Mental * Starting credits: 60000 * Psychic Amplifier countdown: 1:10:00 * No infantry reinforcements after entering the highland. * After a while, Americans will build Stormchildren to attack player's Construction Yard. * Every once in a while, Epsilon will paradrop infantry near the player's base. zh:赴汤蹈火 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Soviet missions